Secrets of Crystal Mountain
by Klara32
Summary: There's a scandal in the palace, and princess is getting scammed for it. Well, now she has to travel to find the truth just to clear her name. Note: This is sort of written in Oldtime English. You'll probably still understand it though.
1. Chapter 1

**O.k. This the kind of stoyry/play I wrote in free time. And during school. It started with an o.k. plot, but I forgot where I left off. This was the only place on this site where I could put it.**

**Secrets of Crystal Mounntain**

**Characters:**

Jazmine Anastashi- Duchess of Crystaliana

Kaeda Nirohashi – best friend of Jazmine

Lilith- evil Queen of neighboring land- Granolvia

Amelia- servant of Jazmine

Dragoryne- dragon from Crystal Mountain

Kwazi- servant of Lilith

Pablo and Nerando- guards/knights

Danielle – Queen of Crystaliana- godmother of Jazmine

Jeffrey- King of Crystaliana

Jesoso- mysterious stranger who aids Jazmine and Kaeda

Rachael- the Royal Cook

Jada- lady- in- waiting #1

Silivia- lady-in-waiting #2

Arielasia- lady-in- waiting #3

Afroditenis- lady-in-waiting #4

Sarina- sorceress of Winding Valley


	2. Chapter 2

Act I Scene 1 

Setting: In main living quarters in Lilith's castle. Enter Lilith and Kwazi

Lilith: Kwazi! Doesn't thou knowest how much thine information means? Aren't I a patient master? An understanding Queen? Do I not provide thee with all thy treasures? Why now have you forsaken me?

Kwazi: My Queen, I pray thee for forgiveness. My mind did wonder astray. You see, for thy lands of Crystaliana are so beautiful, even I, your faithful servant forgot your tasks at hand.

Lilith: Aye! For I too know the beauty of Crystaliana well. That is why I now need thine information more than ever. Sayest you! Have you nay information that I may use against the king of Crystaliana?

Kwazi: Aye my Queen, I do.

Lilith: Well, thy servant tell me now what is on thine tongue. Speaketh now.

Kwazi: Alas, the Duchess of Crystaliana, Jazmine is now of coming age. Therefore,

a festival is to be presented in her honor. If thy Queen were to be invited, ye would be able to plot against the King as ye sees fit.

Lilith: Alas, Kwazi you are some use after all. Now depart! For I wish to be alone. I prithee thee will be present tomorrow for thine next orders.

Kwazi: Aye my Queen I will.

Kwazi exits.

Lilith: I, Queen Lilith of Granolvia, sayest now, that I will become Queen of Crystaliana. For I prithee that it is so that nay but a beautiful Queen like me is able to control a beautiful land that is Crystaliana. King Jeffries shall fall

to the toxin from a snake's tongue. All but a sip is what it would take, to see his tongue froth with poison. No blood shall be shed, a silent killer yet.

Lilith exits.


	3. Chapter 3

**U.m, this is the author again. Just to let you now. Scenes are just the parts of the chapter. Acts, are the real chapters, even though I'm not uploading them that way. o.k. We cool? Just making sure. Sayoonara!**

Scene 2

Setting: Royal Palace Gardens in Crystaliana Castle. Enter Jazmine, Kaeda, and Amelia.

Amelia: Your Grace! I pray that thee shall not fret so. 'Tis not becoming for one so fair as

yourself.

Jazmine: I ask ye, would thy take comfort in the thought of ye Coming of Age Festival? Would thy not fret from worry, as I do now?

Kaeda: Alas, I would not for I would be as brave as a mother bear protecting her cubs. Why art thou fretting? Have ye not reason to be joyful?

Amelia: Alas my Grace! My Lady is right. Ye shalln't have no reason to worry. All will be well.

Jazmine: I thank ye Amelia, for thine offered comfort. As for ye, Kaeda, why does thou insist on mocking me? Haven't thou no other favorable sport to play?

Kaeda: Alas my dear friend I mockest you not. I see not why thou has decided to fret over such an important event. Do ye mock me? Make sport of my lack of beauty? Taunt me for the things you have that I do not?

Jazmine: I mockest you not. To say that I have more wealth than ye is nay but a lie. For does thine parents have as much wealth as I? Are ye parents not but wealthy to say they may be royal? I have not but a small fortune that was passed to me from my parents. And yet you complain as in misery and woe, to mocking me saying you are the less fortunate. As for beauty, my looks are nay but plain, but for ye, that may be considered beauty.

Amelia: My Grace, My Lady, please do not argue so. For both should be in high spirits for thy merry event. I prithee thee will settle differences, for look! Here comes her majesty, Queen Danielle!

Danielle enters.

Danielle: How now Jazmine? I pray that thee is well.

Jazmine: Aye that I am, my Queen.

Danielle: Am I not only thine Queen, but godmother, no mother as well? Come now, give your dear old mother a proper greeting.

Jazmine: Alas mother, that is not fair for thy to say, for your beauty rivals with that of Aphrodite. And your wisdom a rival of that of Chunda.

Danielle: My child, your words are sweet. But I am not worthy of such praise, for I am but a humble Queen and servant to my husband King Jeffrey, king of all Crystaliana.

Kaeda: How does thy Majesty fair, your highness?

Danielle: I fair well. Though I have fretted many a night, worrying for my King's well fair. But alas, I have not to worry. But it is not I who has fret so but my dear child Jazmine. I ask ye, be it so? Do thy child fret like a mother hen over her chicks?

Jazmine: Dear mother, have I not but a reason to fret? Am I not to be paraded around, fluffed, and polished so that a suitor shall look upon me in favor? So that my fate be destined for me so that the King gains more land? Aye, I love my King and Kingdom, but I ask ye, would it not be a more pleasurable choice but to wait for Cupid's arrow to strike, and ye find a true love? Is it not so?

Kaeda: That is why ye fret? I believed it to be a more tedious matter, as if ye where worrying about your puffy checks or swollen arse.

Jazmine: What does thou speaketh? Why should I fret over such a matter? Aren't I not as thin as a stick? Do ye now jest?

Kaeda: Of course not, my dear friend. But ye have found favor in Amelia's fruit pastries.

Amelia: Please my Lady do not praise me by mocking my Grace. My Queen is it not true that Lilith, Queen of Granolvia, is to come to thy festival? I ask ye, My Queen as a humble servant, if thy rumor was true, for it has been tossed about in the servants' quarters many a night.

Danielle: Aye that it is so, my dear servant, Amelia. Though Lilith is not thy best Queen of the Western Lands, she is still a favorable candidate, for only she has heard of the lands east of Crystal Mountain. Becoming in her favor can help thy expansion of Crystaliana, as well as the forming alias.

Kaeda: That vile thing, thou burr, she is nay but a serpent, a puppet if you will, to manipulate for her own greed.

Jazmine: Kaeda, speaketh not so, for if it were to be brought to Lilith's ears, ye would fret for thy own sake.

Kaeda: I fear not of thy witch, for me thinks that she shall strike against the King. I jest you not, for what I speaketh is thy truth. Rumor told, her sneaky servant, slinks through the palace walls, being an eye for his master. Ha! It shall be naught but a gloomy day when I turn nay but favorable eyes upon Lilith and her Kingdom.

Danielle: That, of course, is another matter. Come, my party, depart, for there is much to do for thy coming festival.

Jazmine: Aye, mother.

Amelia: Aye, Your Majesty.

Kaeda: Aye, Your Majesty.

_Danielle, Jazmine, Kaeda, and Amelia exit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's me again. These characters are mine! Don't use without permission! O.k. thanks!**

**Scene 3**

_Setting- Living quarters of Jazmine_

_Enter Jazmine, Danielle, Amelia, Kaeda, Jada and Silvia_

Silvia: Alas, Your Grace, you are finally. Me thought you would not show for thy royal fitting for thy Coming of Age Festival.

Jazmine: Aye I thought on it so. But tell me, Jada, why do you still fret? I am here am I not?

Jada: Alas, Your Grace, I too am happy for your presence. But 'tis not you I fret over. Have ye not heard of the news?

Kaeda: What news? Have you some gossip on thy tongue?

Amelia: My lady, 'tis not favorable for ladies of your status to speak of gossip.

Jazmine: Amelia, do not scold. For I too wish to know the gossip. Is it gossip, dear Jada? Or is it in fact truth?

Jada: Aye my lady it is true. For I was there, viewing the scene with my own eyes. I tell you no lie Your Grace.

Danielle: Very well. Speaketh now, Jada. Tell us what it is that thee has seen.

Jada: Aye, Your Majesty. For Pippin, the small apprentice of the butcher went to taste Rachael's soup.

Amelia: Was that all? See no more than small talk. There is no need to fret.

Jada: Aye that there is. For you see when Pippin had the taste of Rachael's soup upon thy lips, his face turned as white as the moon, as his tongue froth in his mouth. Gagged, he did and then fell silent, eyes open wide with silent fear. 'Tis was a horrible sight to witness, but witness it I did. That Your Grace, this is thy truth.

Amelia: I do not understand.

Silvia: 'Twas poison, Amelia. Thy soup had poison, which was thy cause of thy unfortunate boy's death.

Amelia: Oh my!

Danielle: Such a horrible event, but for what cause? Tell me Jada, whose soup was thy poison in?

Jada: My Queen, it was in that of thy King Jeffrey.

Danielle: Oh woe me! For I had dreams I did of my beloved King's life. A forewarning if you will. Alas 'tis my entire fault for thy event. I should have heeded thy gods warning.

Kaeda: My Queen, do not fret so. Please come we shall go see this matter with the King himself. Do thy agree, Jazmine?

Jazmine: Aye I do. Amelia, let us depart.

Silvia: But Your Grace! Thy fitting!

Jada: Aye Your Grace, we must have you for thy fitting.

Jazmine: Aye I will but for now I must speak thy King Jeffrey. Fare thee well.

_Jazmine, and Amelia exit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 4 **

_Setting: King Jeffrey's Throne Room._

_Enter King Jeffrey, Jazmine, Pablo, Nerando, and Amelia._

Pablo: How now Your Grace, Amelia. I pray that ye both are well.

Amelia: I fair well. But Your Grace wishes to speak to King Jeffrey. Is thy King present?

Nerando: Aye he is fair Amelia. Do both of thee wish to speaketh to thy King? For what purpose of thy visit?

Jazmine: Nay, for only I need to speaketh to thy King.

Amelia: But Your Grace..

Jazmine: Fret not Amelia, all will be well. Pablo, Nerando, please tell thy King that I wish to speak him. Make haste! For it is an important matter.

Pablo and Nerando: Aye, Your Grace

_Pablo and Nerando enter throne room._

Pablo: Your Highness, Duchess Jazmine wishes to speaketh to thee. Shall we allow thy Duchess to enter?

King Jeffrey: Aye, Pablo, Nerando. Allow Jazmine to enter thy throne room.

Pablo and Nerando: Aye, Your Highness.

_Pablo and Nerando exit throne room._

Nerando: Your Grace, His Majesty has allowed entry.

Jazmine: Arigato, Pablo and Nerando. I ask ye Nerando for thy favor.

Nerando: What is thy favor Your Grace? I am a your humble servant.

Jazmine: Will ye accompany, Amelia to thy kitchen? I wish to learn more of thy incident. Speaketh with thy Royal Cook, Rachael.

Nerando: Aye, Your Grace. Will be an honor to escort thy fair Amelia.

Amelia: Nerando, I pray that ye mockest me not. 'Tis not good that ye jest.

Nerando: I mock you not. Come now let us depart.

Amelia: Aye

_Nerando and Amelia exit._

Pablo: Your Grace, is there any tasks you wish for my to do?

Jazmine: Nay, Pablo.

Pablo: Then Your Grace I shall depart.

_Pablo exits._

_Jazmine enters throne room._

King Jeffrey: Jazmine my dear, what is thy reason ye wishes to speaketh with me?

Jazmine: My King, have ye heard of the incident in thy Royal Kitchen? Why are ye so calm? Have ye not heard of thy attempt on ye life?

King Jeffrey: Fret not my dear child. Incinidents in Crystialania have but only one premiere. Will be to risky for thy villain to try once more. Come; tell me how ye are faring in thy preparations for thy Coming of Age Festival.

Jazmine: We.. I.. All is well, My King. But still I must persist with thy other matter. Thy Queen is sick with worry. Have ye no compassion for thy Queen's well fair? Do ye not see how she is sick with guilt?

King Jeffrey; Holdth thy tongue, young Jazmine. Aye I care for thy Queen, for she is after all my wife.

Jazmine: Alas My King, I ask ye forgiveness for thy bluntness.

King Jeffrey: Allow thy I apology I must, for me thinks that thy events affect me more than I think. As for ye, Jazmine, I do believe ye have taken it upon ye self to a study on thy matter.

Jazmine: Aye my King. May I have thy permission for a suggestion?

King Jeffrey: Granted

Jazmine: I thank ye, My King. My suggestion is this. Shall we not put off thy Coming of Age Festival? It seems nay but a distraction compared to thy attempt of ye assassin.

King Jeffrey: Shall we put off for ye Coming of Age Festival for my attempt of assassin, or because ye wish not to participate in thy festival?

Jazmine: Nay, My King, 'tis not thy reason. Me think of only of thy safety.

King Jeffrey: Aye, be it if ye say it is so.

_Enter Pablo and Lilith._

Pablo: Your Majesty, Your Grace, I pronounce thy entry of Queen Lilith of Granolvia.

Lilith: Jeffrey! Ye should learn to teach thy guard manners. Thy fool dared to attempt to pick thine royal pockets, he did.

Pablo: Your Majesty, I simply wished to check thy Queen of any source of thine weapon. For I wish not to offend thy Queen.

King Jeffrey: Alas, 'tis a procedure for everyone, Lilith.

Lilith: Humph! Since when have ye fretted for thy safety? Alas, ye have not but attempt to show off thy safety of thy Kingdom. Have ye now, lost faith in thy Kingdom? Or are ye a sniveling coward?

Jazmine: How dare ye speaketh of thy King that way! Have ye no respect? Ye vi..

King Jeffrey: Jazmine, enough. Silence ye self. As for ye, Lilith, have ye not heard of thy event?

Lilith: Of course I have heard of thy girl's Coming of Age event. 'Tis why I am here.

Jazmine: 'Tis not that event he speaketh of ye fool.

Lilith: What did ye say child? Speaketh louder or hold thy tongue.

King Jeffrey: Calm ye self, Jazmine. 'Tis not that event I speaketh of Lilith. 'Tis thy poison in my supper soup. A poor child was thy one to die, but in thy way gave his life to save his King. Still 'tis a shame though.

Lilith: A poison ye say?

Pablo: Why do ye ask my Queen? Have ye information on thy event?

Lilith: Nay, I do not. Now guard, I wish for ye to take me to thy room, for today's event have left me faint.

Pablo: Aye, Queen. Your Majesty I take my leave.

King Jeffrey: Very well Pablo, depart. As for ye Lilith, I hope ye will fair better after ye take a restful nap.

Lilith: Humph, may not be possible for ye beds are not as soft as thy ones at home. For ye see..

_Pablo and Lilith exit._

Jazmine: I must take my leave. For there are matters I must attend to.

King Jeffrey: Very well, Jazmine. I prithee that thee will have more information for me?

Jazmine: Aye, My King I will. Chaio.

_King Jeffrey and Jazmine exit. _

O.k. Hey folks! IF you made it this far, you're now ready to go to Act II! Congratulations! Seriously though the next Chapter coming up is Act II.


	6. Chapter 6

Congratulations to all that have made it this far!

You can either:

A.Understand my story

B. Like my story

C. Had nothing else to do or

D. Wanted to read it so that you could write a horrible review and shame me for the rest of my life, because the review wasn't helpful criticsm, it was just mean nasty words, and now everyone hates me cause they think I'm stupid, and you're laughing now aren't you! AREN'T YOU!

Ahem, sorry got carried away there. Anyway, if you're more than those 4 choices, I still congratulate you. makes a round of applause

Act II

Scene 1

_Setting: Royal Kitchen in Crystaliana Palace._

_Enter Rachael, Afrodite, Arielasia, Amelia, Nerando _

Rachael: How dare all of ye think I made an attempt to kill thy Royal King! Do ye all think of me as naught but a fool? Ha! 'Twas not me who put in thy poison!

Arielasia: Nay, we do not think that 'twas you who put the in thy poison, but we only wish for ye to tell us if ye remember what happened.

Afrodite: Aye, my sister speaketh thy truth. Please tell us Rachael, if ye know more of thy event.

Amelia: Maybe 'twas not poison that killed thy boy, but ye cooking.

Rachael: How dare ye! Do ye not know that it 'twas I who makes thy best soup in all thy land?

Amelia: Humph, 'tis proper that soup would be thy only edible source ye can make.

Rachael: Ye head has filled with arrogance, it has. For ye think that thy pastries better my own.

Amelia: It would be nay but a lie if I said that was not so.

Nerando: Please my dear Amelia, respected Rachael, do not argue each other so. For there is another matter at hand.

Arielasia: Nerando speaketh truth. Though both he and Amelia were sent here by the Duchess Jazmine, my sister and I cometh on our own accord.

Rachael: Jazmine ye say? Has thy Duchess lost faith in thy cook as well? O woe me, may I now have to leave thy palace?

Amelia: Would be a best resolution in my own opinion.

Rachael: Ye own opinion is nay but worth that of a pig's a..

Nerando: Excuse me ladies once more, but Rachael; I have heard that there has been a spy of Queen Lilith about.

Afrodite: Aye, I have heard thy rumor as well. Is it thy truth Rachael?

Rachael: I can say not if it is thy truth or gossip, but I do know that there has been naught uneasiness in thy castle. For ye see, that there may be a plot against thy Royal King.

Afrodite: Is that all ye know? What about thy poison?

Rachael: Alas, thy matter that ye all have harassed me for. 'Twas not me that put in thy poison, but is to believed thy mysterious character that ye all speak of. I have not seen this characters my self, but I do believe who ever it was, is associated with thy evil Queen Lilith. 'Twas not thy first time she try to take over thy Kingdom.

Afrodite: What do ye mean, Rachael?

Rachael: Many years ago, thy Queen sent a faithful servant to kill thy Royal King in his sleep. But thy faithful guard stopped thy evil servant, crushing Lilith's plot. Though 'twas never proven that it 'twas even Lilith's servant at all, but all know of Lilith's grudge against thy Royal King.

Amelia: Tell, me Nerando, have ye heard of thy story?

Nerando: Aye, that I have, but 'twas long ago, my fair Amelia.

Arielasia: Hmm, let us go comfort thy dear queen that all is well for now, sister.

Afrodite: Aye, my sister. Amelia, Nerando, Rachael, ciao.

_Afrodite and Arielasia exit._

Amelia: Now as for ye, Rachael, I hope ye plan on making something edible for thy Duchess Jazmine Coming of Age Festival. If not I may take it upon myself to have something worthy for thy event.

Rachael: What do you speaketh? Do ye think ye are a better cook than I, Royal Cook?

Amelia: Aye, that I do.

Rachael: Why ye..

Nerando: Please calm ye selves. Fair Amelia let us depart.

Rachael: "Fair Amelia" Ha! What is fair of thy plain Amelia?

Amelia: Humph, seems that I have found a man's favor. Farewell, _Royal_ Cook.

Rachael: Humph

_Rachael exits._

Amelia: I pray thee for forgiveness, Nerando.

Nerando: Why? May I ask?

Amelia: Ye may, for I acted as if ye have found favor in me, where I know not if it is thy truth.

Nerando: Aye, Amelia it is thy truth.

Amelia: Thy words make me blush. Alas though, at the matter at hand.

Nerando: Aye, if what Rachael speaketh is thy truth, matters are more worse than we fear.

Amelia: Aye, I hope it is not so.

Nerando: Aye, as I do too.

_Nerando and Amelia exit._


	7. Chapter 7

_Act II_

_Scene 2_

_Setting: Queen's Living Quarters. _

_Enter Queen Danielle, Kaeda, Arielasia, Afrodite, Jada, and Silvia._

Danielle: Tell me Afrodite and Arielasia have ye find the truth of thy boys death?

Arielasia: Aye Your Highness, we have. 'Tis was believed that it was a sneaky servant of thy Queen Lilith.

Jada: Queen Lilith? But thy queen has arrived nay but today.

Silvia: Aye, as has her servant. How is it that ye servant was thy one to put poison in thy Royal Soup?

Afrodite: That we do not yet know. But that is what thee Royal Cook suspects.

Kaeda: You see Your Highness? 'Tis not ye that was thy cause of thy death

Danielle: Aye, but there is still some great unrest. I shall have ye, Kaeda, inform thy Royal Guards for more security.


End file.
